


Private Lessons

by mystiri1



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Amnesia, Anal Sex, Hand Job, M/M, Misuse of Materia, Oral Sex, Sadism, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each time was like the first time all over again, and for one of them, it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Lessons

Really, could anyone blame him? The boy had a tendency to follow him around, with that happy, eager grin; all smiles and bright eyes and young muscles that had yet to be marked with the wear and tear of a SOLDIER's life. Most people wouldn't describe Zack Fair, he of the endless pranks and wisecracks, as innocent, but there were many different sorts of innocence, and Sephiroth had come to find this particular brand of it was addictive.

Sephiroth watched him as they sparred, knowing the boy was grateful for the attention paid to him, grateful that the general himself would take the time to spar with a lowly cadet, even one who was determined to become a SOLDIER. The way those eyes widened in shock when he'd suggested this sparring session, followed by blinding joy, had made him want to laugh with predatory glee.

Sephiroth was grateful. He was grateful that the dull blue shirt cadets wore had come off early in the session, as it became too hot for comfort. The thin white singlet beneath was wet almost through, and had become slightly transparent. He could make out the flat circles of the boy's nipples beneath the fabric, slightly darker against already tan skin, topped with a little nub that he wanted to make harder, more prominent. Even the loose training pants were clinging to damp skin, movements pulling them taut across tight young buttocks.

Mostly, Sephiroth was grateful the boy hadn't had the treatments he was so eager for yet, leaving that firm young body still so soft and fragile under his touch. And for the young hormones that had the boy reacting in a predictable manner to his own half-bared body.

Sephiroth had only the slightest sheen of sweat, as it took little effort on his part to match the boy's un-enhanced efforts. But he had, of course, abandoned his long coat, leaving only the harness across his chest, and the tight black leather pants he preferred. They made a delicious constriction about his hardening cock, a restriction that prevented just how much he was enjoying this sparring session from showing.

So he was quite sure that Zack had no idea just how often he twisted so that their bodies brushed during an exchange of blows, or how intentional it was when he moved closer and repositioned the boy to better counter an attack.

He showed Zack how to angle the sword as he swung it so that it slid past a blocking blade, letting his chest slide briefly against the boy's back, so that he could feel the warmth of skin rubbing against skin and damp fabric - and the hard leather straps of his sword harness. He heard the catch in the boy's breath, felt the tremor that ran through him, and stepped away as if he hadn't noticed a thing.

The next exchange ended when Sephiroth sent Zack's sword flying, pinning the boy up against the salle's bare white walls.

"You know," he said, green eyes narrowing, "I don't think you're putting enough effort into this."

It was a blatantly unfair comment, as the boy never had any chance of matching his speed and strength, and they'd already been fighting for some time.

"No, sir, I'm trying, honest! I'll do better!" Zack's eyes were wide and distressed. "Please, I'm learning so much -"

"Are you? You seem... distracted."

"Sir?"

The confusion in that one word made Sephiroth want to purr. Oh, it was so easy... and, he laughed to himself, so deliciously _hard_ at the same time. He placed his hand over the 'distraction' in question, cupping young, hard cock firmly, then squeezing it, just a little.

Hot colour rushed up Zack's cheeks. "Sir! I - I'm sorry, I -" Whatever excuse he was going to make broke off into a whimper, and it was not the kind that came with pain.

"If I am willing to take the time to teach you, I expect you to be concentrating on your swordwork, not daydreaming about sex, Cadet Fair." He made his voice stern, but didn't loosen his grip any.

The boy squirmed in his grip, possibly trying to get away, but the end result was to rock his erection against his commanding officer's grasp, and the next sound out of his mouth was an incomprehensible combination of pleasure and need.

"This will not do," Sephiroth growled.

"Sir, I -" But whatever protest Zack was about to make was lost as the general's hand moved, fingers deftly flicking open the buttons at the top, and tugging down the zip until the youthful erection popped out, red and weeping already in its eagerness. Eyes closed in distress and humiliation, only to open wide in shock as once more a gloved hand grasped its length, this time curling firmly about it. "Sir -! Ngh!"

Sephiroth jerked him off, hard and fast, and warm, wet seed was spilling over his fingers in no time at all.

He looked down at the boy, mouth open and panting, cheeks flushed, eyes dazed with pleasure. "Now do I have your full attention?"

"S-sir, uh, General, I -" Zack broke off; nowhere in the training manuals did it cover protocol for having just come all over your commanding officer's hand.

"I can see where your true priorities lie, Fair. I am rather disappointed. I did not come here to waste my time."

"You - You're not wasting your time, sir! I just couldn't help it! You kept touching me, and you looked -"

"I looked?" Sephiroth prompted, curious as to what would spill out of the boy's overactive mouth this time.

"You looked like you belonged in one of the magazines I keep under the mattress!" It was almost a wail.

Sephiroth's eyebrows jerked up, and he was hard pressed not to laugh. But he didn't let it show on his face. Of course he knew what image he presented, wrapped in black leather and buckles. Intimidation was only part of it. He did find himself wondering about the contents of Zack's porn collection, though. Maybe next time he did this, he'd use a surprise inspection as the excuse...

"Are you implying your commanding officer looks like a porn star?" So hard to keep his voice stern this time.

"No, I mean, you're just so sexy, and I -" Again, Zack couldn't finish, and even the tips of his ears turned bright red in embarrassment.

"You're saying that this is my fault?" Sephiroth held up one hand, black leather glove decorated with white strands of come. "That you are unable to control yourself? What kind of SOLDIER do you think you'll make without any self-control or discipline?" He delighted in the stricken look in the boy's eyes at his words. "I have better things to do than give would-be SOLDIERs a thrill."

He was no longer holding the boy against the wall, but had stepped back, opening up some space between them. He watched as Zack took several steps toward him, narrowing that gap again. Really, the boy practically seduced himself. "I - I could make it up to you!"

"Excuse me?" The General arched one silvery eyebrow in disdain. "Make it up to me how?"

"I m-messed up your glove." Zack took another step, and moved his mouth to the black-clad hand, still held between them. His tongue darted out and licked tentatively at the white coating, then a little more enthusiastically. "And wasted your time." A little further forward and he sucked one leather-clad finger right inside his mouth.

"I suppose I should be compensated," Sephiroth mused, considering. This wasn't quite what he had planned, but it was just as good. He watched as the boy awkwardly licked and sucked at his gloved hand, cleaning it up. Zack was always so eager once he got started.

The boy made a sound of protest as he pulled his hand away, moving it instead to the fastenings of his pants. Sephiroth expertly peeled the leather away from skin, letting his own cock free of its confines. He heard the sharply indrawn breath from his younger lover, watched one hand reach for it slowly, almost as if afraid it might bite.

Fingers wrapped around his cock, and stayed there. Sephiroth looked up to see Zack staring at his own hand as if in disbelief. "Fair."

Zack jumped, and Sephiroth hissed slightly as it jerked at his cock. Not painful, but there were times when the boy really should learn to pay attention.

"Do you think I'm going to be satisfied with a simple handjob?"

"Sir?"

"On your knees."

The cadet swallowed, and nodded once before kneeling. Sephiroth stripped off his clean glove to bury his hand in soft, spiky hair, and push his head forward.

There was a brief hesitation as lips closed over the head of his cock, a moment when all that was touching it was warm, slightly fast puffs of air, then wet heat. Sephiroth hummed in pleasure, and pushed Zack forward a little more. There was the convulsive movement of mouth and throat as he gagged slightly, then several attempts to find some way to continue without repeating it.

The general looked down, enjoying the slight frown of concentration, the saliva that already pooled leaked from the boy's busy mouth, the hectic flush to his cheeks. Although still decidedly inexpert, his ministrations seemed to be settling into some sort of rhythm - lick, suck, swallow, breathe - and he pushed the head forward a little more, enjoying the brief look of panic, the way Zack gagged again and then valiantly tried to take him deeper.

His fingers tightened in Zack's hair. Perhaps this was it, the reason this particular cadet intrigued him so. He was always so full of brash confidence, so cheerful and positive in a way that was quite foreign to the silver-haired man, and it was just so much fun to watch that confidence slip, to tease and torment him in ways the young country boy had never imagined. He'd learn soon enough, of course - working as one of ShinRa's SOLDIERs would destroy any lingering vestiges of innocence - but for now, he was Sephiroth's to corrupt.

Of course, he always bounced back so quickly, too - he was now licking and sucking quite enthusiastically, and one hand had crept down to his own cock, recovering with the kind of speed only a teenager could manage. Small sounds escaped him, vibrating around the cock in his mouth, sending additional shocks of pleasure through his silver-haired tormentor.

If he didn't stop soon, Sephiroth decided, he was going to come. As much as he liked the idea of filling the boy's hot mouth with his seed - he pictured it, that delightful look of panic returning as he refused to pull out, forcing him to swallow it all - it wasn't what he wanted most.

He pulled back on the black hair, knowing it would hurt, and when he met surprised violet eyes there were tears forming in an automatic reaction to the sting.

Zack's mouth remained open, panting. His lips were reddened, swollen and glistening with saliva. Sephiroth sank to his knees and covered them with his own, his tongue plunging inside to explore the moist depths, tasting himself along with the boy. He felt the first hesitant slide of Zack's tongue alongside his, felt the shift as Zack began to kiss him back, and a sense of triumph filled him as the younger man's tongue finally slipped inside his own mouth. _Mine. All mine, in ways you'll never know, Zack Fair._

His hands found the bottom of the sweat-soaked singlet, tugging it upwards. He broke the kiss long enough to pull it over the boy's head, and Zack seemed to find coherence long enough to ask, "What -?"

But Sephiroth's fingers found newly exposed nipples, rolling gently over flattened buds, and coaxing them to hardness as his lips smothered any further questions, catching the needy moan as he pinched the now hard nubs.

He smiled against eager lips. He was sure there were still protests to come, but he had no fear of being stopped. Zack wanted it too much, and it was such fun coaxing him past his hesitations.

Zack had half climbed onto his lap, arms wrapping around his neck. Each little tug on his nipples caused him to rock his hips forward, and the angle was such that only occasionally did it rub him against Sephiroth's still exposed cock. Each time it did, the general had to fight to hold onto his focus. As a particularly convulsive thrust had him seeing small lights for a second, the damp fabric of Zack's pants an erotic abrasion against his erection, he decided to change tactics.

Sephiroth lifted the boy up, wrapping an arm around his waist like a vice as the other hand tugged damp, sticky pants downward. He could feel Zack's erection, still sticky with his previous release, pressing against his upper stomach, just where the leather straps of his harness crossed. It also put those reddened nipples almost even with his nose. He tilted his head and took it between his teeth just as Zack roused himself enough to ask, "What are you do- ngh!"

Sephiroth licked the sting away, which coaxed a few more interesting sounds out of Zack. "I'm satisfying myself. The pants are in the way."

"I thought - that - I was going - ahn! - to s-suck you - o-off!"

"I'm a hard man to satisfy." Sephiroth smiled against the other nipple. He'd managed to get one leg completely free now, and it was enough. He moved his hand to Zack's crotch, gathering some of the semen that remained there, then slid it back, rubbing one slickened fingertip over the entrance.

"You're - you're going to -" Zack's voice had risen slightly in tone, and Sephiroth didn't think it was due to the way his nipples were being played with, as distracting as the boy seemed to find it.

"Yes." It was all the silver-haired general could do to keep from purring as he said it. He was going to fuck the cadet, right here on the practice mats, and even if he did somehow find the willpower to object to it, there was nothing Zack could do to prevent it. But Sephiroth knew how to take care of any objections.

"I've - I've never - mmmmmp-ah!"

Sephiroth bit harder at the taut bud and tugged, then drew back. He tilted his head back, raised an eyebrow in cool, amused challenge. "What? Are you afraid?"

Instantly, offended outrage filled violet eyes. "I'm not afraid!"

"Then I don't see a problem." There were plenty of objections Zack could make, but they'd all been driven out of his head by offended pride. Did the boy even realise what he was consenting to? Sephiroth managed not to laugh, but couldn't quite suppress the predatory smile.

Zack stared at him a moment, an odd look that Sephiroth couldn't quite decipher, until his attention was firmly bought back to what was happening to him. The finger at his entrance pressed past the opening and inside. There was a gasp, and he bit down on his lip.

"Does it hurt?" Sephiroth asked. It should have been a concerned question, but instead it was a little eager.

"N-no," Zack said, but he didn't seem to sure. Sephiroth let him slip a little in his grasp, the boy's erection rubbing against the planes of his stomach as he moved downwards, and his finger slid deeper. Zack made a startled sound.

Sephiroth added another finger, and this time there was no mistaking the pained expression on Zack's face. He was so lovely and tight and hot inside. The older man worked the fingers in and out, spreading it as much as possible. He scissored his fingers, testing the resistance. He didn't wish to damage the boy, but...

He withdrew his fingers abruptly. Zack made a small sound of protest. "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you empty long."

He moved his hand until they were gripping the other's hips, and shifted him until he was resting just above his cock. A minor adjustment, and he could feel the head of his cock pressing against the puckered opening. A flicker of apprehension crossed Zack's face. Sephiroth smiled, and tugged him downwards with one swift movement.

His breath hissed between his teeth, and Zack cried out. He waited a moment, letting himself revel in the feel of hot, tight flesh encasing his cock, anal muscles gripping him even more tightly in an instinctive reaction to the pain of the invasion, as if that would somehow stop him or even force him out. The way Zack’s face had flushed red, eyes tearing, mouth agape, and panting, whimpering. It was all quite perfect.

Then he moved again, angling slightly to hit the spot he knew was there, and the expression changed. Pain, still, but the feel of Sephiroth’s cock ramming hard against his prostate sent a shock of pleasure through the boy, so much that he could see the confusion as Zack tried to work out whether what was happening to him was good or bad, tried to work out if he should protest.

Sephiroth knew that another finger, a little more preparation, would have made a difference. That he could have slid in with ease, and no pain at all. Despite what Zack believed, it wasn’t like they’d never done this before. But it was this that he wanted, that tightness, those moments of pain and confusion. They were intoxicating, and fully half of what bought him back, again and again. As for the rest, there was still that lean young body, and that cocky grin with the lively, laughing eyes.

Another thrust, and Zack was whimpering, clinging to him.

He lifted the boy, moving him up and down on his cock with a firm grip on narrow hips. There was no mistaking now that the sounds Zack was making were sounds of pleasure, that he was moving against him, trying to take him in deeper with each thrust. When he felt the Zack’s ass tighten almost spasmodically about him, a prelude to orgasm, he pushed him over backward with a fierce growl.

Zack’s shoulders hit the mat and he saw the boy gasp, a sound that turned into an arcing cry as Sephiroth followed, leaning over him and using the new angle to drive himself deeper, with harder, faster thrusts. He pounded the younger man into the mat mercilessly, barely slowing when the body below his began to convulse in shudders of pleasure, white fluid once again spurting from the tip of the boy’s cock. Inner muscles milked his hard length, driving him higher, and he felt Zack go limp as he pushed himself in one last time. Right to the hilt, his young lover bent almost double to take him. And then he let go, with a sound like a snarl.

For a moment Sephiroth let himself fall forward, then rolled to the side. He pulled Zack with him, not wanting to withdraw quite yet. He enjoyed the heated feel of the boy’s ass still holding him quite firmly, despite its hard use; could feel his own semen, warm and slick, coating both his cock and the snug walls that held it.

He wasn’t expecting the soft, moist kiss that Zack pressed into the crook of his neck.

It was unexpected, because he was the one who initiated everything; he was the commanding officer, the experienced lover, the one who took control of the situation and turned it to his own pleasure. This was different, almost affectionate, and it disrupted the pattern of things.

“Are you sore?” he asked, and the question might have been taken for concern.

“A little,” Zack admitted.

“Let me fix that.” But it wasn’t the Cure materia on his bracer he reached for. Instead, he activated a linked slot: Confuse and Sleep, which he had found to have a curious effect when used together.

The body resting atop his went limp, and the eyes – usually so lively – were glazed. In this state, Sephiroth knew, the boy would know be highly suggestive. Anything he was told he would believe, even if it was to forget what had just happened. He sat up, and for a moment considered taking him again, like this. The boy was so malleable, practically unconscious – but it was getting late, and he had places he had to be.

“You’re going to go back to your room, place your clothes directly in the hamper, and shower,” he instructed, his voice firm, commanding. His lips twitched as an idea occurred to him. “While you shower you will jerk yourself off to the fantasy of me fucking you on the practice mats, then you will go to bed. When you wake up in the morning, you will remember coming down here for a solitary practice session; you never saw me at all. All this was simply a particularly vivid fantasy on your part.”

He lifted the boy off him at last, sighing a little as his cock slipped free, then helped him into his clothes. Sephiroth wondered what effect letting him remember even that little would have, and made a note to observe him closely for the next few days. Zack was halfway to the door, an awkward hitch to his stride, before he remembered to use the Cure materia after all.

Sephiroth headed back to his own quarters for a shower, and to get on with the business of running an army.

* * * * *

It was several days before he saw the boy again, the demands of meetings and paperwork keeping him away from something so indulgent as watching the cadets spar. He wasn’t surprised when Zack was one of the first to spot him; the boy’s cheeks flushed for a moment, and then he turned his attention back to his sparring partner, moving into a series of driving blows.

“He’s very good,” the instructor commented, coming to stand beside the General. “I did worry, but he has a remarkable knack for getting along with people. Although he’s younger than the other candidates, and hasn’t served as long, they don’t seem to resent him even when he scores higher than they do.”

It was true, Zack did seem to have a strong ability to attract others to him and win loyalty, Sephiroth mused. Perhaps he’d consider him for officer track after the treatments. He watched the play of young muscles under skin as Zack wielded a sword against someone nearly half a foot taller and double his size with total confidence.

The treatments were only a few weeks away now. They would probably coax at least several more inches of growth out of him, maybe as much as half a foot, which Sephiroth knew would not be a pleasant experience; that was one of the reasons they usually waited until someone had served a few years before admitting them to the SOLDIER programme, to get the growing out of the way. It would definitely increase his muscle mass, bulking him up beyond the youthful build he currently had. And he’d have a higher resistance to spells.

Sephiroth sighed. It would be a pity.

Zack disarmed his opponent, and stood waiting for his partner to recover, a good-natured, happy grin on his face at the victory. While he waited, he once again looked in the General’s direction, and this time there was no trace of a blush, just that cheerful cockiness that was so much a part of him. And no sign he remembered anything more than the fantasy Sephiroth had allowed him to keep.

Perhaps even after the treatments, Sephiroth would take an interest in him. The boy was always so enthusiastic that it would be a pity not to find out what he could do with a little more experience and practice behind him.

And in the meantime, it would be a good idea to give the cadet’s quarters a surprise inspection; he really wanted to know what the boy was hiding under his mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from the FFVII kink meme: Crazy, sex-addicted Sephiroth has a thing for beautiful, underage boys... especially Zack. Rough persuasion/sweet talk that has Zack giving in and allowing the General to 'deflower' him. Ending with Sephiroth wiping Zack's memory of the entire encounter so he can do it all over again next time. Zack's a virgin every time, and Sephiroth loves it!
> 
> My mind translated this as 'unenhanced!Zack'. It now strikes me that 'unenhanced' might be a kink all of its own for SOLDIERs.


End file.
